lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Elephants
Elephants are animals that appear in'' The Lion Guard'' universe. They live in the Pride Lands. Appearance In the Real World The animal is characterized by its large head; two large ears that cover its shoulders and radiate excess heat; a large and muscular trunk; two prominent tusks, which are well-developed in both sexes, although more commonly in males; a short neck; a large, barrel-like body; four long and heavy legs; and a relatively short tail. The animal is protected by a heavy but flexible layer of gray-brown skin, dotted with mostly undeveloped patches of hair and long, black hair at the tip of its tail. Its back feet have three toes that form a hoof, while the number of toes on the front feet have varied between four and five. The forehead is smoother and less convex than that of the Asian elephant. The trunk is the most characteristic feature of the African elephant. It is formed by the fusion and elongation of the nose and upper lip, forming a flexible and strong organ made purely of muscle. In The Lion Guard Elephants in The Lion Guard ''vary in shade, but are typically gray or blue-gray in color. They occasionally have darker spots on their bodies. Like real elephants, they are large animals with wide ears and a muscular trunk. Information In the Real World Elephants are large land mammals in two genera of the family Elephantidae: Elephas and Loxodonta. Three species of elephant are living today: the African bush elephant, the African forest elephant and the Asian elephant. The African bush elephant is the largest living terrestrial animal, normally reaching 6 to 7.3 metres (19.7 to 24.0 ft) in length and 3.5 to 4 metres (11.5 to 13.1 ft) in height at the head, and weighing between 6,000 to 9,000 kg (13,000 to 20,000 lb).1. Elephants are mostly herbivorous. Their diet varies according to their habitat; elephants living in forests, partial deserts, and grasslands all eat different proportions of herbs and tree or shrubbery leaves. These animals typically ingest an average of 225 kg of vegetable matter daily, which is defecated without being fully digested. Elephants are capable of ripping apart all kind of plants, and knock down trees with the tusks if they are not able to reach the tree leaves. Elephants also drink great quantities of water, over 190 liters per day. In ''The Lion Guard The elephants in The Lion Guard live in Kilio Valley. They have their own language, called Elephantese, and have seasonal concerts that feature trumpeting songs, as music is important to them. Elephants are known to take their traditions very seriously, such as the tradition of giving a tribute spoken in Elephantese- Eihe kala pano tou, ''which translates literally to ''he had good on him- at the funerals of elephants that have completed their Circle of Life. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Bunga is seen riding atop an elephant during the song Zuka Zama. Two elephants also use their trunks as a jump rope for Bunga during the song. The Rise of Makuu During the song Don't Make a Stink, Ono has an elephant calf spray Bunga with water using her trunk. Some elephants are seen during the Mashindano. They witness the fight between Pua and Makuu; several of them wince and gasp when Makuu smacks Pua. When the crocodiles later move into Big Springs, the hippos move into the elephants' watering hole, causing the elephants to relocate into the grazing grounds of the zebras and giraffes. After the crocodiles leave Big Springs, the elephants are eventually able to move back to their home. Can't Wait to be Queen Simba, Nala, and Zazu travel to Kilio Valley to attend a funeral for an elephant that has completed his Circle of Life, Aminifu. Here, they meet up with Ma Tembo and her herd, with Simba giving his speech. Although he pronounces it incorrectly, the elephants here laugh it off, taking it in good faith. The Kupatana Celebration An elephant is amongst those seen singing Our Kupatana Community with Zazu. Later, during the song Jackal Style, Reirei slides up the trunk of an elephant. A pair of elephants are also seen among the Pride Landers surrounding the jackals at the end of the song. A number of elephants attend Kupatana and watch the baobab flowers bloom. When the jackals attack, a trio of elephants move together as the jackal pups advance on them and Goigoi darts between their legs. Once the jackals have been rounded up, the elephants eat the baobab flowers. Fuli's New Family A small herd of elephants appear during the song My Own Way. They briefly sing with Fuli before she darts away. Follow That Hippo! A young elephant named Mtoto calls out a warning about a hyena attack, causing a female elephant to panic and trumpet loudly. Ono soon explains to her and the other terrified Pride Landers, including a second elephant, that it was only a false alarm. Beshte invites Mtoto to join the Lion Guard as they train, but it doesn't go very well for Mtoto, and Kion eventually suggests that he heads home. Beshte escorts him, and along the way, they pass a lake where another elephant is drinking water. Mtoto soon rejoins his friends, and they begin to play a game, but Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu interfere and begin to pursue Mtoto. With the help of Beshte and the Lion Guard, Mtoto escapes safely. The Call of the Drongo An elephant appears during the song Bird of a Thousand Voices. Tamaa perches on her trunk and mimics an elephant trumpet. Later, when Kion is observing the Pride Lands, four elephants are seen standing at the edge of a lake, two on either side. Paintings and Predictions Some of Rafiki's paintings that are shown in this episode depict elephants. Bunga and the King It is time for the elephants' rainy season concert. Simba reminds his cubs that it is considered an insult if the royal family isn't present for the first song. As the family sets off, Kion is soon informed of antelope in danger and realizes that he will be unable to attend the concert. Simba assures him that the elephants will understand, and as Kion leaves, he tells his family to pass on his greetings to Ma Tembo and the elephants. As the remaining three lions continue, Kiara wonders if the elephants will perform a song with loud trumpeting, and Nala declares that they will, as it's tradition. Soon, Simba falls into a sinkhole, and instructs Kiara and Nala to go to the concert without him, depending on the Guard to rescue him. At the concert, a small group of elephants, conducted by Ma Tembo, perform for the rest of the herd as well as Nala and Kiara. Ma Tembo makes a small speech, and Simba soon arrives with the Lion Guard, Timon and Pumbaa. He apologizes for missing the concert, and the group performs Hakuna Matata for the elephants. Baboons! An elephant rocks Baby Baboon with her trunk, then tosses him away. She glances down in surprise as Fuli dashes by. The Trail to Udugu When Simba, Nala, Kion and Kiara gaze out from the top of Pride Rock, some elephants can be seen nearby. Ono's Idol When the legendary eagle Hadithi arrives in the Pride Lands, he tours the Pride Lands with advice for the animals. When he approaches Zito, his advice isn't quite as helpful at first, until Ono translates it for him. Later, some elephants can be seen attending Hadithi's Royal Mud Print Ceremony. Beshte and the Hippo Lanes Some elephants sing along with Beshte while he makes the Hippo Lanes, spraying water in the air from time to time. The Savannah Summit Ma Tembo attends the summit. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Ma Tembo's herd search for the new watering source, but they are attacked by hyenas. Once the Lion Guard take care of them, Ma Tembo continues her search, but the animals start to chant around her. After Makini asks for quiet, Ma Tembo and the elephants are able to find the new watering source. Rafiki's New Neighbors An elephant named Chama wants to move in next to Rafiki, along with his two friends, Mzaha and Furaha. They are returned to their herds, but when it doesn't work out, they regroup. Rafiki, however, does not allow them to live next to his tree. Elsewhere, Zito is drinking from a small watering hole with two hippos, when the Lion Guard arrive to warn them of the dry lightning. After the lightning strikes, the Lion Guard quickly work to get the animals out, and run to Rafiki's Tree to help him. When they arrive, Chama and his friends have already done the majority of work involved in saving the mandrills and the tree. They are invited to Makini's Painting Ceremony, where several other elephants also watch. Notable Elephants in The Lion Guard *Aminifu *Chama *Ma Tembo *Mtoto *Zito Trivia *Elephants are featured in the UnBungalievable short Who's Louder? *In the show, adult male elephants live in herds with the females and young, though in real life, they leave their herds when they have reached adolescence. Category:Animals Category:Pride Landers Category:Elephants